


Aftermath

by orphan_account



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of their first night together: John won’t stop touching Paul’s butt. (terrible-quality modern au crack about boyfriends and butts)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I love butts and I was thinking about how Paul’s would probably be all soft and gorgeous and hairy and beautiful and anyone would be obsessed with it s o this fic was born. (I also had a shit ton of homework that needed to be put off). Probably an inspiration credit is due to livejournal user [chutjedors](http://chutjedors.livejournal.com/) bc she is my queen & the queen of anything that has to do with John/Paul and thighs/butts/modern aus/crack in my opinion sO check her out she’s actually the greatest

John won’t stop touching Paul’s butt. Ever since they spent the night together and John saw it properly for the first time, he stole Paul’s trousers and underwear while Paul was showering and hid them somewhere in the house, refusing to reveal their location. John’s entranced, won’t stop caressing it and pinching it and squeezing it, whether Paul’s in bed with him trying to sleep or getting up to go to the bathroom.

“John, I have to wear _something_ , I can’t just walk around with me arse hanging out.” John’s still in bed, trying to convince Paul not to go to work. Paul’s standing over him, trying to convince John to let him go to work with some decency. Paul’s wearing his white t-shirt, which he managed to keep after John’s looting. John’s wearing nothing, which was fine with Paul up until now.

John pouts. “Why not?”

Paul sighs. “It’s just—it’s not what people do.”

John thinks about this for a moment. “If I walk around naked all day, will you?”

Paul rolls his eyes. “Were you even planning on putting clothes on in the first place?”

Smiling, John says, “No.”

“Do you do this all day, just walk around naked like nobody can see you?”

“Clothes are overrated,” John says, by way of response. “Anyway, your arse is too good for the confines of _pants_.”

“You just want to look at it!”

“You like it,” John says, taking him by the waist and spinning him around so Paul’s arse is facing him. “ _Christ_ , how do you fucking walk around every day knowing you have the arse of a fuckin’ _God_?”

Paul turns himself back around and pushes John back onto the bed. “I’ve never seen it properly, have I? Give me my trousers back, c’mon, I’ve gotta get going.”

“Staaay, please,” John pleads. “I just want to—just put my face in it, one more time.”

“You did that enough last night, don’t you think?”

“It’s so fuckin’ _hot_ …”

“Oh God, you’re such a wanker. Give me my trousers back and you can do more tonight, okay? I have actual things to do, you know. A job, for starters.”

John groans. “Fiiine, your trousers are in the pantry, your underwear’s in the freezer.”

“You put my underwear in the fucking freezer?? Are you kidding me?”

John laughs softly. “Reeaaally didn’t want you to put them back on.”

“Fine,” Paul says, walking out to John’s kitchen, “forget the underwear.”

John watches him as Paul walks back, looking sad as Paul pulls his trousers on. Paul makes a face, fidgeting. “You _cock_ , this is the worst—I can’t wear trousers without underwear, everything’s… hanging…”

John straightens his blankets. “Take mine, then. If you _must_.”

Paul grins at him, scolding. “You just want to look at my arse again!”

John throws him a pair of boxers from the bedside table. “Shhh, just put them on for God’s sake, isn’t that what you wanted?”

“Oh, shut it, you.” Paul takes his trousers off and pulls on the boxers under John’s watchful eye. “I’m going to work, what are you doing today?”

“Are you implying I should look for a job?”

Paul’s buttoning his trousers now. “Yeah, don’t you think it’s a good idea? You haven’t got much left in the bank as it is.”

“Ugh.” John shoves the covers off, completely naked, and gets up, running hands messily through his hair. “Fine. You go to work, I’ll look for a job. Then you come back here for the night, and I eat your arse. Plan?”

“Plan,” Paul agrees. “You going to kiss me before I go?”

“Never let you go without it, you know,” John says, and kisses him. Paul smooths his hands down John’s bare back and cups the curve of his arse, squeezing.

“Oi, handsy,” John scolds, jerking back.

“Just saying hello to _your_ arse,” Paul explains, kissing him again. “I think it was a little neglected last night.” Paul’s nose is touching John’s. “Don’t want it to get jealous of mine, and all.”

John scrunches his nose and pushes Paul away. “Don’t fucking say any more, you prick, or I’ll never let you leave.”

“All right, sorry. You love me?”

“I love you.”

“Good.” Paul kisses him one more time. “I’ll be here at five, all right? Love you, too.”

“Good. I love your arse,” John adds before Paul leaves.

“My arse loves you back,” Paul says, and smiles in a way that makes John want to claw his clothes off. But John lets him go, and trudges back to his room to sprawl out on the bed and groan. Job-hunting? Miserable. The promise of Paul’s arse?

Enough to get him through the day.


End file.
